omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigoor
Character Synopsis Vigoor is the primary antagonist of Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden Black, and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. Vigoor was born from the fear and hatred that came to exist at the beginning of the universe alongside the first deity Gurdu who represents peace and wisdom. He became ancestor of all Fiends and the Evil Deities, and he began devouring the worlds, unleashing undiluted chaos upon the cosmos. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Ninja Gaiden Name: Vigoor, Holy Vigoorian Emperor, Emperor Vigoor Gender: Male Age: Older than The Universe Classification: Deity of Destruction, Amalgamation of Chaos Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation (Is an entity made up of all Chaos that existed prior to The Universe and all turmoil that currently exists), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate and send things to The Void. Existed in nonexistence), Fire Manipulation (Can burn objects, even to the extend that it spreads across The Cosmos), Time Manipulation (Burned away Time itself), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be an entity without shape and form), Morality Manipulation (Influences one to become Evil), Empathic Manipulation (Can corrupt ones emotions to that of Hatred), Conceptual Manipulation (Became the abstraction of Chaos and influences Evil/Destruction down to an abstract level), Abstract Existence (Represents the idea of Chaos. Exists as antitype of Gurdu, being to Destruction to his Order/Law), Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Possession (Can place it's essence into an entity and take over their bodies), Elemental Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(In the past, Vigoor was the one who destroyed the entire Universe. Burned away the entire Cosmos, including it's concept of Time. Is the Universal Embodiment of Chaos and Destruction, as such exists as a antithesis to Gurdu, who created The Universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Existed before and and is unbound by Time. Can completely ignore the concept of time, even with his attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Destroyed the entire universe and burned it's Space-Time Continuum. Is equal to Gurdu, who created the entire Universe) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Has survived countless cycles of destruction that extended across The Universe. Is equal to Gurdu and it took said entity being split into parts to seal away Vigoor) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Universal+ '(Can destroy the entire universe and even effect it's Time) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Is almost as smart as Gurdu, who created the concept of Knowledge and is fully Omniscient) '''Weaknesses: Vigoor can be sealed away) Notable Feats: *Destroyed The Universe countless times *Burned the entire Cosmos and effected even Time Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God of Evil': Vigoor is an entity of Evil. As such he can influence one's mortality to became Evil and use his essence to take over entities bodies and mines. In addition Vigoor will live on in the hearts of those who abide by Evil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Primordial Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 2